The Light in the Darknesss
by RavenTheHeartlessMaoh
Summary: There is no Harry vs. Voldemort. Harry's parent Lily and James were murdered leaving Harry to his only relatives, the Dursley's. Harry is not a super special wizard or the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Yet he is still a wizard who goes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Maoh Note: This is my first Snarry. Right now I know there isn't any Snarry going on, but I promise there will be. So be patient. This is just the first chapter of, I hope, many. This is rated M for a reason. There will be lemons to come up in later chapters.**

**Chapter 1—The Potter Called Freak** (my friend who read this at school told me to name this chapter A Potter Called It)

Slam! The shovel struck Harry hard in the head to where he was seeing a blur of stars. Harry could feel himself blacking out into sweet unconsciousness until he felt a sting on his left cheek of a fat hand slapping him.

"Stupid Brat! Stay awake or else!" the dark rumble of Vernon's voice rang out. In fear of the 'or else' Harry tried to remain conscious as Vernon slammed the shovel on his chest where he heard the sickening snap of some of his ribs, almost like twigs when you step on them. Then Harry felt the pain of his broken ribs. But he couldn't focus on that pain for long fore Mr. Dursley slammed the shovel back down on Harry's chest knocking the wind right out of Harry. "That'll teach you not to make the mistake of burning my toast!" Under the red hazed Harry heard Vernon leave. Leaving him in the basement, or as Harry thought of it as the Chamber of Tortures.

The Camber of Tortures was a pretty large empty basement under the Dursley's house; it was completely underground so there were no windows. The only light came from a dim lamp at the far corner near the stairs that led to the Dursley's kitchen. But at the moment there was no light at all because Mr. Dursley had shut it off when he left Harry's damaged body on the floor.

_Groan._ Harry knew he had to get up and, wishing he could heal himself, get cleaned up then get started on all the chores he had to do that day.

Harry inspected himself once managed to sit himself up. Harry to a sharp intake of breath as he lightly prodded his right set of ribs. _Shit. I think two are broken and another fractured. _After inspecting the damage on his ribs he felt the back of his head. Harry felt hot wetness and pulled his hand back knowing he would probably be in the need of stitches; but that wasn't going to happen because the Dursley's wouldn't take him to a healer, or even a muggle hospital for that mater. Harry couldn't wait until he could get back to Hogwarts where Madame Pomfrey would fix him up as she mumbled to herself about how she wondered the Dursley's were treating him, but he always assured her the injuries were accidents. Harry's friends didn't even know he was being abused. Harry didn't tell anyone. _I mean how could I tell them, I am almost 16 and still can't defend myself against the Dursleys and Mr. Dursley's ..._Harry swallowed at the thought…_friends._

It was only a week until Harry could get healed. Knowing this he stood up and suppressed the feeling of dizziness. He **had** to get started on his chores.

_Ugh, one measly week until I have to start teaching again._ Professor Snape sat up in bed. He absolutely hated teaching potions, it had always been his dream to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, but the Headmaster at the school he taught at made him teach potions. It wasn't that Severus hated making potions; it was that he hated having to deal with stupid children who always ended messed up on potions; like Longbottom. Severus very much enjoyed spending his time making potions. He also enjoyed reading and making students have detention. He especially liked making Potter have detention. It wasn't that he hated Potter, not exactly; he hated how he reminded him of Lily, Potter's mother. Severus hated Lily; she was the one who ruined his and James' friendship. James and Severus had been best friends since about birth and at one point Severus started to fall deeply in love with James by the time he was 15. Then when Lily moved to Hogwarts everything changed. James ended up falling for that witch. She was perfect and the total opposite of James; she got great grades—all A+'s—she also was a goody-too-shoes and she was muggle born. James was a full pure blooded wizard, not a drop of muggle blood in his veins. Severus loved James but James only had eyes for Lily. Severus used to dream of his last name being Potter or James last name turning to Snape; but that was never going to happen. James married Lily and they produced Harry; the perfect son. Then James was murdered protecting his lovely flower and Lily was killed saving her darling son; the last living Potter, the last resemblance of his love rival Lily and his beloved James.

Harry sighed as he curled up on his pile of dirty rags covered with dry, and now wet, blood; his head still hadn't stopped bleeding but it had slowed. He had just finished his chores at one o'clock am and now Harry had only three hours to sleep until he had to start on his Monday chores; but Harry couldn't sleep because he was hungry, no that was the wrong word for it, Harry was starving. He hadn't eaten in over a month. Harry only got scraps and there were barely ever any scraps but Harry did get water; dirty water that dripped from the cupboard ceiling where Harry slept. Now Harry was starting to wish that he would slip into unconsciousness. He got his wish.

**Maoh Note: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of_. Please wait at the most a week to get the next chapter. I haven't written it yet so hold on. Don't worry it is just a measly little week. Please review! Tah-tah for now my readers! *Poof the author disappears in a glittering cloud of smokey purple* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven**: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I had it written but I had yet to find the time to type it, or the time to keep it from my parents. Thank you for your understanding. I edited it as I wrote it so it wouldn't be as short as the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. ^-^

**Chapter 2: Vernon's Friends**

Harry woke up to being yanked out of his cupboard by his collar. "You nasty little Brat! Do you have any idea of what _time_ it is? You think just because your different you get special privileges, like sleeping in?" Vernon spat the words at Harry who hadn't realized where he had been dragged to until he was bouncing down the stairs of the Chamber of Tortures. Through the red haze, that had started to cloud his vision as he hit each step, he heard Vernon step down slowly after his decent down the cold hard steps. Harry hit the cement and was promptly kicked in his fractured and broken ribs causing him to let out a yelp of pure pain. Harry started coughing, choking for air as Vernon turned on the lamp. _Help. Help me someone. I can't breathe._ Vernon started snickering then full out laughing as Harry tried so hard to catch his breath. "Well, Freak, I guess I'll have to _punish_ you more today than yesterday. Heh." A sick smile spread across Vernon's face. "I guess my _friends_ will be coming over to..._play._" Vernon sickly laughed at his inside joke.

"No please." Harry whimpered. "Please Uncle Vernon, please." Harry started to beg with all his heart but knew instantly that it would do nothing, it never had but he dearly hoped it would this time. His hopes were crushed as he looked in the eyes of his torturer and saw only amusement.

"They will be coming in about," Vernon looked at his watch. "An hour. Get yourself cleaned up. They are not paying me good money to play with a dirty child."

**~One Hour Later~**

Vernon's friends stepped out of there expensive USV in designer suits. They walked superiorly up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Vernon answered the door a promptly shook the lead man's hand. "Hello Mr. Arlice, the entertainment is right this way." Vernon led Mr. Arlice and his associates to where Harry was located, a second story room with no windows and sound proofed walls and doors. Mr. Arlice was at the ripe age of 56, his hair that used to be a dark black was now peppered with gray. He was very business-like and owned a big well-known reality company called Alcott Reality. His associates were Mr. Wellington, Mr. Arlice's golf buddy who was at the age of 49, owned a architecture company and was already wrinkling a bit; Dr. Merwyn who was Mr. Arlice's family dentist and 59 year old, prune-like golf buddy; and his last associate was Mr. Jones who was Mr. Arlice's sixteen year old daughter's history teacher at the Welton Academy who was approximately 62 years old, wrinkled, and had a gray bushy mustache.

Harry, who had been waiting in the sound proofed room with no windows, lay on a fuzzy pink cover that lay on the round king-sized bed which was one out of four things in the room. Once you walked into this room, which Harry deemed the name of The-Room-That-Could-Not-Be-Named, to the left was a large chest filled with adult toys that Harry wished never ever was opened. On the right wall was a door that led to the large master-like bathroom that had a large shower that allowed any of the company to shower after a rigorous work out of Harry-specialized entertainment. On the wall opposite of the door was the large bed. On left wall was a huge built-in closet with all the costumes any roll-player could imagine from slutty nurses to Lolita.

The door to The-Room-That-Could-Not-Be-Named opened up to reveal Mr. Arlice and his associates causing Harry to swallow down his fear and disgust. Once Mr. Arlice saw Harry, who looked like a scarred caged animal with wild wet hair and pale bruised skin, he smiled and strided over to sit next to Harry. Mr. Arlice cupped Harry's cheek with his old wrinkled hand, pulling Harry into a hungry kiss. Harry was struggling not to puke, he always had this problem when he did this because even though he was in-fact gay the taste of old men was not his cup of tea. "Harry," came the deep voice of Mr. Arlice. "You look like you've had some intense sex with some other men. Mr. Arlice then turned his head to the door where Vernon still stood. "I thought I was paying for him only to be taken by my associates and myself this summer. Is this not true? Am I only paying for him just like your other customers? Are we just normal customers, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon shook his pudgy head. "No, Mr. Arlice. Harry was only punished by myself. I do not lie. He is only yourself and your associates this summer."

"Good, I don't like being lied to. I'm glad it wasn't the case. You may leave now." Mr. Arlice turned his head back to Harry, pulling him into another forced kiss. As he pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, he slipped his hand under Harry's t-shirt causing Harry to shiver at the sensation of being rubbed from the top of his ratty old jeans, across his scrawny stomach, to his nipples. The old man started pinching and tweaking Harry's nipples causing them to go hard. Harry's already clothes eyelids squeezed tighter as he wished that this wasn't happening. That he wasn't being used, once again. This time he wasn't that lucky, his wish didn't come true. Harry felt the other three men get on the bed and started feeling Harry up. Then he felt Mr. Arlice take off his shirt and move from his lips to his hard nipples. He felt one of the associates pull off Harry's jeans, then his old holey boxers releasing his hardened length. It didn't take much to get Harry hard anymore because of all the summers he's had forcing his body to undergo each and every rape.

"Ooh Harry your pretty big." He heard a man lick his lips at the sight of Harry's leaking length. A man twisted his head to the right. "Open up little one." Harry opened his mouth getting the sick feeling of knowing what was going to happen. The salty sweaty taste of the man's hard entered Harry's mouth. "Suck me hard little one. Ahhhh." The man said as he pushed Harry's head down his length causing Harry to choke. "Ahhh so good." The man sounded to Harry as if he was an old-town family doctor, which made Harry gag. "Ahh yes little one that feels gooood." The man moaned.

Suddenly Harry felt the horrible yet pleasurable feeling of a wrinkling finger enter his hole. Harry whimpered against the doctor's hard causing the man to thrust into Harry's hot cavern. The one finger pulled out and two replaced it. Harry whimpered and silently cried. The two fingers started scissoring and stretching Harry. The fingers were removed and Harry squeezed his eyes tighter as he knows what will happen next and he has to make sure he doesn't puke.

Harry's eyes flew open and he screamed in the alarming pain as _two_ hards entered him. The man who was in his mouth moaned at the vibration. Harry started to struggle a bit even though he knew it wouldn't help him and only cause pure agony. _Help me. Please stop. It hurts. _The tears became heavyer. _Please, no more._ Harry felt his hands pulled to the left and put around the last man's hard. "Harry, sweety, pull me." The man groaned as Harry started doing what he was told. All the men, the hard working business men, moaned and thrusted as Harry's tears drenched his face. The men inside Harry hit Harry's sensitive spot causing Harry, to his disgust, to moan in pure pleasure as he saw stars.

The man in Harry's mouth came into his throat hard. Harry could only swallow or choke so he swallowed. "Mmm, you like that throat yogurt, Harry?" Harry couldn't reply because at that moment all the other men came on and in Harry. The ones in Harry hit his sensitive spot making Harry cum all over.

They laughed. "Ah my cute little Harry did you like us that much?" Harry whimpered in reply and let more tears slip down his already drenched cheeks. "Look he's even crying from the great pleasure we caused him." The men got up and went to clean themselves in the bathroom connected to The-Room-That-Could-Not-B-Named. When they were done they left laughing, leaving Harry to weep and bleed all over the pink blankets. The men had ripped him a bit. Still covered in cum, Harry curled into the fetal position. Feeling disgustingly dirty and sticky Harry stuck his head on the side of the bed and puked his guts out crying harder.

Outside the door Vernon was collecting the money and over hearing the delightful talk of hearing how good Harry was. "He's such a slut the way he moaned when we entered him." Said the old teacher.

"I enjoyed every moan. He was so cute when he cried. What was most pleasurable when he unintentionally rubbed his teeth against me." Said Dr. Merwyn.

"Heh. I enjoyed his cuteness thourgh the whole experience. He was a struggler." Said Mr. Arlice. Mr. Wellington and the others nodded in agreement. "Here's your money for today Mr. Dursley." He handed Vernon a wad of $100 bills then his associates and himself left still discussing their delightful experience.

**Raven**: I picked Mr. Arlice name because it is ironic because it means honorable.

**Harry**: TT-TT You are evil! *stumbles away crying*

**Raven:** Yes that is because I am heartless *echos "heartless heartless heartless"*. I might have the next chapter later today or this week...or maybe not. *poofs away in sparkling pink smoke laughing*


End file.
